What More Can I Ask For?
by Literati Lover
Summary: *On Hiatus* R/J maybe L/L later on....Rory and Jess both want to be together. Rory just doesn't know it yet. Will Paris be able to change Rory's mind?
1. Paris flips

This occurs during the end of "There's the Rub." Dean is heading home. Paris is on the phone asking for permission to stay over at Rory's.  
  
As Dean headed home and Paris was on the phone, Rory could not control her own thoughts. What if Paris had never come over? What if Paris would have left when Jess got here? What if Dean would have never come over either? What would have happened between Jess and me? "Snap out of it!" Rory screamed to herself. Paris gave her an odd look, but continued on with her phone call. Rory still could not control her thoughts. What is wrong with me? I have Dean. Why can't I keep my mind off of.....no, I didn't say it. I CAN keep my mind off of...him! Can't I? I love Dean, right? Of course I do. I love Dean and Dean loves me. Rory was cut off from her own thoughts when she heard Paris talking to her. "Rory, Rory, Are you listening to me?" Paris said. "Oh yeah, Sorry, I was just thinking." "I could tell. What were you thinking about?" Rory could feel her cheeks growing hot. She didn't know what to say. Paris could sense Rory's nervousness. "Anyways, I have permission to stay over, if you're sure you don't mind," Paris said. "Oh, no, I don't mind," Rory said. "Maybe you can keep my thoughts off of Jess," she mumbled. Did I actually just admit that I'm thinking about Jess? Oh my goodness, I did. Not only did I admit it, I admitted it out loud. I hope Paris didn't hear me! "What did you say, Rory." "Nothing, I said nothing," Rory lied. Paris could tell something was bothering Rory. She decided to change the subject. "Sorry to bother you, Rory. I was wondering if you could you take me to your pharmacy. I'm probably going to swell up any minute now." "Oh, yeah, sure," said Rory. I need to get out of the house anyway. Maybe that will keep my mind off of Jess. Rory and Paris left the Gilmore house. They continued to walk through Stars Hollow. Paris was going on about her grades still. "I'm never going to get into Harvard. I got an A-. They're never going to let someone like me into Harvard. I mean why would Harvard accept me, who got an A-, rather than someone else who always gets a perfect grade on everything. I'm doomed. My life as I know it is over." "Paris, you got one A- in your entire life. I don't think Harvard will care that much. You get perfect grades on everything else. We can study some more when we get back to my house if you would like." "Yes. Thank you very much, Rory. I have to study more. I mean an A- is so..." "I know, Paris. I will help you, but only if you promise not to talk about you're A- until we get back to my house. Deal?" "Ok, Deal. Where is this pharmacy anyways?" "It's right down this street and around the.." They walked right past Luke's, and Jess was wiping off tables. Rory didn't even realize that she was in mid-sentence and just quit talking to Paris. Rory was staring at Jess. He looked up and their eyes met. Rory began to think again. His eyes are so gorgeous. I just get lost in them. He is so. "Rory, Rory...." Paris gave Rory a confused look, then looked up and saw what Rory was staring at. Paris smiled. It was so obvious that they liked each other. She could see the way Jess looked at Rory the whole time they were eating. "Huh?" Rory said, "Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking." "Yeah, I could tell," Paris said as she smiled. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rory asked, curious. "Oh. No reason at all," said Paris. An idea popped into her head. If this works, it will be perfect, Paris thought. They finally arrived at the pharmacy. Paris got what she needed, and they left. I hope this idea works. Rory may not be able to tell what she wants, but I can, thought Paris. Neither one of them talked the rest of the way back to the Gilmore house. Rory's thoughts were still on a special diner boy. Paris, however, had a plan. This was going to be one crazy idea.  
  
A/N: Sorry this isn't very long. This is my first fanfic. Just be honest. If it's good, tell me. If it's terrible, still tell me. I pretty much have an idea of what I'm going to write. Although, I am still open for ideas and suggestions. I hope you enjoy the story! 


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I am very sorry about the last chapter. On Microsoft Word, I had separated the chapter into paragraphs. I had even put italicized words as the thoughts, but they did not turn out right. I apologize for any inconvenience you may have had. I will try to fix the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions on the story, or pertaining to my typing dilemma, PLEASE let me know! Thank you very much! And again, I apologize for any inconvenience! 


	3. Paris and Jess?

This continues where the last chapter left off.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this story! At least, not yet! Just kidding! Once again, I own none of these characters.  
  
As soon as Rory and Paris got back to the Gilmore house, Paris ran to take her medication. She could already feel herself swelling up. Rory went and turned on the TV as she sat down on the couch. Paris returned from taking her medication.  
  
"I thought we were going to study. We are studying, aren't we? Remember my entrance into Harvard is at stake here. My life might as well be over..." Paris rambled.  
  
"Yes, we are going to study. Can't we take a little break though?" Rory said, stopping Paris from rambling on and on for hours.  
  
"We just took a break. We left the house and walked to the pharmacy. Doesn't that sound like a break to you? Well, it does to me! I mean, TV just drains the brain. I will never get into Harvard like this. If I took breaks to watch TV, I would never have time for all the studying I do," Paris continued again.  
  
"Fine. We'll study, but you have to promise to stop going on and on about Harvard. OK? I'm sure you'll get in. Even if they didn't accept you, you would ramble on and on. They would finally just give in and accept you or shoot you. My guess is they would accept you. I mean, if they shot you, they would have a guilty conscience. They would have to listen to you ramble on in their sleep, and they would never be able to live with themselves. See, look what you did, your rambling is contagious. Just listen to me!"  
  
Rory and Paris studied for another two hours. Rory was becoming exhausted from her fight with Dean. Paris, on the other hand, could study for days on without end.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Rory asked. "I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep. I need to think. Is that alright? You're not going to hypnotize into studying with you every Friday night if I go to sleep, are you?"  
  
"I don't know. Would it work?" asked Paris.  
  
"I doubt it," Rory replied. "My brain power is just too strong." Rory stifled out a laugh as she said that. 'Yeah right! I can't even control my thoughts about Jess' Rory thought to herself.  
  
Paris had no idea why Rory laughed. She gave Rory a strange look and was going to say something, but she changed her mind. She decided she would bring up a different topic. Maybe this topic would bring Rory back down to earth. "What do you think about Jess?" asked Paris.  
  
This caught Rory off guard. She blushed. She tried to hide it, but it didn't go unnoticed by Paris. Rory looked at her quizzically. 'Why exactly does she care?' Rory wondered.  
  
All Rory responded with was, "Huh?"  
  
'Man, now I'm down to Jess language. All I could think of to say was 'huh' I can't believe myself' thought Rory. 'What do I think of Jess?' Rory wondered to herself. 'Well, first off, he's hot, smart, funny..oh my goodness! I can't be thinking that! I have Dean!'  
  
Paris could see Rory deep in thought. She wondered what Rory was thinking. She decided to break the silence.  
  
"So...What do you think of him?" Paris asked again.  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. Rory didn't exactly know what she thought of Jess. 'We're just friends,' Rory thought. 'Why can't I keep my mind off of him then?' Rory again wondered to herself. Rory quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
"Well," said Rory, "He's smart, and funny, and cute, and..." 'Oh my goodness, I just said cute. I just admitted that Jess was cute,' thought Rory. 'I've got to stop this!'  
  
"So you like him?" asked Paris.  
  
Rory quickly answered, "What are you talking about? Jess and I are strictly just friends! That's all! I mean, nothing more, nothing less..Why?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't like him?" asked Paris.  
  
"I'm completely sure. I have Dean. I love Dean. I'm with Dean. I am just friends with Jess," said Rory.  
  
'She is such a bad liar,' thought Paris. 'Fine with me. If Rory doesn't see it, I'll make her. I'll make her realize that she wants to be more than just friends with Jess. I know that's what they both want. I'll make her so jealous that she'll have to admit her feelings for Jess.'  
  
"Why?" asked Rory quizzically.  
  
"I was just wondering. I mean he's so cute. I just wanted to know if you like him. If you don't, then I was wondering if you cared if I dated him?" Paris asked, her scheme flying through her head. Paris didn't really want to be with Jess. She knew Rory did though.  
  
'This is the only way for Rory to admit her true feelings. I just hope Jess doesn't mind that I'm doing this,' thought Paris. 'I just hope this works.'  
  
Rory saw the look of jealousy on Rory's face. Rory tried to cover it up though, but didn't succeed.  
  
"Ummmm.." Rory stammered. She didn't know what to say.  
  
'Why do I care if Paris dates Jess? I just said myself that Jess and I are just friends. I have Dean, right? So why do I have this gnawing feeling inside of me?' Rory thought.  
  
"Hello. Earth to Rory," said Paris. "What's taking you so long to answer? I mean you said yourself that you and Jess are just friends, right? I mean if you think of Jess as more than I friend then..."  
  
Rory quickly cut her off, "No, I don't..I'm not..Jess and I are just friends."  
  
"You're sure? Ok, so it's settled? I can date Jess?" asked Paris.  
  
"Yes. You can date Jess," said Rory.  
  
Paris couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her scheme. She hoped Jess wouldn't be mad at her for doing this. I mean, she didn't even know Jess really. They had pretty much just met.  
  
Rory couldn't sleep either. She didn't know what was bothering her. I mean she loved Dean, didn't she? Why did she have this bad feeling in her gut? 'Maybe it's the Indian food,' Rory thought quietly to herself as she again tried to fall asleep. This was going to be a long night! 


	4. The Plot Begins

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't!  
  
Rating: for this chapter, I'll say G I think  
  
Lorelai has just returned home from her trip to the spa. Lorelai walks in and sees Paris asleep on the couch. She laughs as she figures that Paris must have talked Rory into studying until late. Lorelai walked into Rory's room. Rory was still asleep, but she did not look very peaceful.  
  
"Rory, honey, wake up." said Lorelai.  
  
"Mom?" asked Rory. "You're home already? What time is it?"  
  
"It is 10 o'clock, honey. If you get up, we could head over to Luke's for coffee," said Lorelai. "Are you ok, hun?" asked Lorelai. She could see a hint of sadness in Rory's eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine, mom," said Rory. "It's just.well."  
  
"What is it, honey? You know you can tell me anything," Lorelai stared into her daughter's eyes.  
  
Rory told her mother all about her fight with Dean. She told her how Jess had come over and how Paris had saved Rory from an even bigger fight with Dean. She didn't tell her about Paris wanting to date Jess, though. She knew that if she brought it up, her mom would be able to see the disappointment in Rory's eyes. Plus, Rory didn't feel like thinking about it anymore. She just wanted to get Jess out of her mind.  
  
'Anyways, Jess might not even like Paris, right?' she silently hoped. 'Why do I keep thinking like this? I have Dean. The caring Dean that built me a car and got me a bracelet. Why am I so hung up on Jess?' She continued to wonder. 'Plus, I should be happy for Paris. I mean she saved me from a huge fight with Dean!'  
  
Lorelai could tell her daughter was deep in thought. 'I hope she's still in the mood for coffee,' Lorelai thought silently. 'I shouldn't be thinking about coffee. I should be thinking about my daughter. But coffee sure does sound good.'  
  
"How bought some coffee?" Lorelai asked. "That's one thing that can always put a Gilmore girl in a good mood. So what do you say? Are you up for it?"  
  
"Oh, sure mom. Let me take a real quick shower," Rory said.  
  
"I'll wake up Paris. You find an outfit and take a shower, and then we can leave. Ok?" asked Lorelai. "Just try to hurry. I can hear the coffee calling my name. Lorelai, Lorelai.."  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll hurry! Go wake up Paris!" Rory said.  
  
After half an hour, the two Gilmores and Paris were headed out the door and on their way to Luke's.  
  
As soon as they walked right in the door of the diner, Luke tried to hide in the back. He had no such luck.  
  
"Luuuuuuke! Where are you going? You can't run from me! Coffeeeeeee! I need my coffee!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
"No," said Luke. "It'll kill you."  
  
"At least I'll die happy! Now give me my coffee!"  
  
"Fine. Don't blame me when you're lying in a hospital, almost dead," Luke scolded.  
  
"What makes you think that you're so special that I'll think of you when I'm lying in my death bed?" Lorelai asked with a flirtatious smile on her face.  
  
Luke sighed and poured her coffee. Rory and Paris looked at one another and smiled. It was so obvious that Luke and Lorelai like each other. Everyone could tell, well except them, of course!  
  
"Jess, get down here!" yelled Luke for the third time.  
  
"I don't know what to do with that boy," said Luke.  
  
Luke looked at Rory and Paris. "Will one of you go get Jess?" asked Luke.  
  
"I will," Paris volunteered before Rory would have a chance.  
  
'Maybe now I'll be able to talk to him without Rory around. I feel bad though. Rory looked so sad when I volunteered to go, but I have got to do this. It's the only way to make Rory realize her true feelings,' thought Paris  
  
Luke and Lorelai looked at one another, and then at Rory. They had a confused look on their face. Before they could say anything, Paris ran up the steps to the apartment. Paris knocked, but no one answered. She slowly opened the door. Jess was asleep. He looked so peaceful.  
  
'He's probably dreaming about Rory. I hate to wake him, but I have to,' Paris thought.  
  
"Jess, Jess, wake up," Paris said.  
  
"What? Rory? Is that you? So nice of you to come...Oh, Paris?! What are you doing up here?"  
  
Paris couldn't help but smile. 'So he was thinking about Rory. This shouldn't be too hard.'  
  
"Paris, what are you doing here?" Jess asked again.  
  
"Oh. Luke wants you downstairs, but first I have to talk to you," Paris said.  
  
Jess sat up. He was confused. 'This is weird. I never expected Paris to be up here waking me up. WEIRD!'  
  
"Ok, what do you have to talk to me about?" asked Jess.  
  
"Well," Paris began. "Hear me out before you say anything, ok?"  
  
"Ok, whatever," Jess said.  
  
"Listen, I know you like Rory. It's obvious. Everyone can see it, that is, except Rory. She just won't open her eyes to it," Paris went on explaining how everyone could tell that he liked Rory and Rory liked him back.  
  
"And your point is..."  
  
"First, admit that you like her," said Paris.  
  
"What will you do if I don't admit it?" Jess smirked.  
  
"Well fine. I had a way to get you two together, but if you don't want that then..."  
  
"Ok, fine, I like Rory," Jess admitted. "Now, get to the point."  
  
"Well last night, I tried to get her to admit that she likes you back. She wouldn't though. I figured the only way to get her to admit it was to make her jealous. I told her I wanted to date you. You should have seen the look on her face. It was priceless. She was so jealous."  
  
Jess smirked. Rory was jealous. Whatever Paris was about to say might actually work.  
  
"I figured that we could pretend to date each other. We could make Rory jealous. She's already jealous enough just knowing that I want to date you. I mean I don't really want to date you. I just said I did. Anyways, this would make her blow over in jealousy," Paris finally finished.  
  
"You want me, don't you?" Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," said Paris. "Fine, don't do it. I'll go. I just thought that you might want to be with Rory, but who was I kidding?"  
  
"How do you know this will work?" Jess asked curiously.  
  
"I am the one who gets perfect grades, aren't I?" asked Paris.  
  
"Ah, but Rory said that you got an A- yesterday, remember?" questioned Jess.  
  
"Don't get me started on that. I promised Rory I wouldn't talk about that anymore. Although, I still can't believe I got an A-. I'll never get into Harvard. I'm a reject. Harvard won't want me in...." Paris rambled on like always.  
  
"Ok fine, I'll do it. I'm sure you'll get into Harvard. Chill out. So what am I supposed to do?" asked Jess incredulously.  
  
"Well. I don't know. You've had girlfriends before. Pretend that I'm your girlfriend, I guess. I don't know. You're the expert here," said Paris.  
  
"Even the kissing?" Jess asked not really sure of what he was getting himself into.  
  
"I guess so, whatever it takes. I want Rory to be happy. She can't even concentrate when she's upset. I need her to concentrate. I need to get into Harvard. If that means kissing you, then fine," Paris rambled on again.  
  
'Does this girl ever quit?' Jess thought. 'I sure hope this works.'  
  
Back down stairs....  
  
"What is taking her so long?" Luke asked.  
  
'I bet I know,' thought Rory. 'Why is this bothering me so much? It's just Jess we're talking about.'  
  
"Rory, will you go up there and check on them?" asked Luke.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rory said as she quickly moved up the steps.  
  
Rory knocked. She didn't want to walk in on anything. No one answered.  
  
"That's Rory. Well here goes," said Paris as she pulled Jess' lips to meet her own.  
  
Jess obviously kissed back. He didn't want to though. He felt terrible. He didn't know if this would work. He didn't want to risk it though. If he and Rory lost their friendship, he didn't know what he would do.  
  
"Paris? Jess?" Rory called out as she opened the door.  
  
Rory stopped. There they were.Paris and Jess, kissing. Rory felt so uncomfortable. She looked down to the ground.  
  
"Luke's still waiting for you downstairs, Jess. He needs you to help out in the diner," Rory said. She was still staring at the ground. She was too scared to look up.  
  
Jess and Paris pulled apart from their kissing.  
  
'Was that envy? Or hurt? Did I make her jealous? At first, she looked jealous. Then, a look of hurt washed across her face. Did I just hurt her? Did I just hurt Rory? Oh goodness. This isn't good! How could I do that to her? I knew this wasn't a good idea.' Jess thought as he looked at Rory's face. 'I couldn't have hurt her. The only reason she would be hurt is if she..liked me. Does she?'  
  
"You better get downstairs," Paris said to Jess.  
  
Rory looked up and Jess' gaze met hers. She couldn't move her gaze away. It's like her gaze was stuck to Jess'.  
  
'She does look jealous. Maybe this will work out after all,' hoped Jess.  
  
"Well I'm going downstairs," said Rory breaking their gaze.  
  
"We're right behind you," said Jess as he and Paris followed Rory to the diner.  
  
'I hope I know what I'm getting into,' Jess thought. 


	5. Coffee Crazy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Very sad, I know!  
  
Rating: pretty much PG, if that!  
  
I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed: evil-rain- maker, twinkletoes, dodgerluv, and Jade. Thank you for your tips and opinions. Thanks to anyone else who reviews in the future.  
  
This chapter occurs right after the last chapter.  
  
As Jess, Paris, and Rory headed down to the diner, they could hear Lorelai doing her usual ranting on Luke.  
  
"Luuuuuuuukey," Lorelai whined.  
  
"Don't call me that. Before you ask your next question, I'll save you some time. No, you can not have any more coffee," Luke simply stated to a pouty-faced Lorelai.  
  
"But Lukey, I NEED more coffee," Lorelai begged.  
  
"I just gave you some. No More!"  
  
"Oh no! I feel my body shutting down from lack of coffee," Lorelai teased.  
  
"Get out," Luke said as he firmly pointed to the door.  
  
"I'm so insulted. Here I am, dying, in your diner. Yet, your last words to me are 'Get out!' You won't even give me coffee as a last request," Lorelai said faking disappointment.  
  
While Lorelai goes on rambling, Jess, Paris, and Rory return from upstairs.  
  
"Jess, thank goodness you're here," Lorelai said to a smirking Jess.  
  
"Words I never thought I would hear coming out of your mouth," Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sitting here dying from lack of coffee and all your uncle says is 'Get out!' I can't believe him! He doesn't even care that my body is shutting down from lack of coffee," Lorelai says as though her feelings are hurt.  
  
"Maybe Luke was right. Maybe your body is shutting down from too much coffee," Jess says in an I-know-everything attitude.  
  
"I shudder at the thought. Too much coffee. That is just not possible! Who ever thought of such an idea?" asks Lorelai as she gasps. "Can you believe he said that, Rory?"  
  
Rory didn't even realize that her mother was talking to her. She was too deep in thought.  
  
"Huh..Oh, right, I can't believe it," Rory said still in deep thought.  
  
Jess smirked. He couldn't help it. She said his word. All he could think is how well it sounded coming out of Rory's mouth.  
  
"Rory? Rory? Are you alright?" asked Lorelai, concerned.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," answered Rory. Although, in fact, she was not fine. Something deep down in her gut kept gnawing at her.  
  
Paris and Jess just looked at one another. They weren't sure if their plan was the best idea after all.  
  
"I know what her problem is!" shouted Lorelai.  
  
Jess, Paris, and Rory all got wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, she's suffering from coffee deprivation, just like me. See, I haven't had coffee in 10 minutes, and I'm already suffering from the usage of big words. Must have coffee in my system! Quickly!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
"Ok, here," Jess said as he poured Lorelai and Rory some coffee. "Paris?" Jess offered.  
  
"Oh, no thanks," answered Paris.  
  
"See, Lukey! Jess gives me coffee," Lorelai said as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"If you call me Lukey one more time.." threatened Luke huffily.  
  
"What are you going to do to me, Lukey?" Lorelai teased.  
  
"I won't give you any more coffee. I won't let Jess give you any coffee either," said Luke.  
  
"You wouldn't," Lorelai said as she gasped.  
  
"Oh, I would," answered Luke.  
  
"You would still give me coffee, right Jess?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, I'm staying out of this," said Jess as he went to refill customers' coffees.  
  
"I'll have Rory get it for me then!"  
  
"I won't give Rory any either," stated Luke.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything! Why don't I get coffee?" asked Rory as she faked to be offended.  
  
"Well, I'll find out some way to get coffee," said Lorelai as she drank the coffee she still had right in front of her.  
  
"I have to go now," said Rory.  
  
"But.." Lorelai whined.  
  
"Mom, as much as I'd like to stay and listen to you talk about your evil scheme to get coffee, I have to go meet Dean. Sorry," Rory said as she grabbed her jacket.  
  
"Fine. Leave me, daughter of mine. I only spent hours in labor for you. I guess that doesn't mean anything to you, though," Lorelai said as she faked hurt.  
  
"Bye mom! Bye Luke! Bye Paris! Bye Jess!" Rory said as she left the diner.  
  
"Bye," they all said in unison."  
  
"I've got to be at the Inn in 5 minutes so I'd better go," Lorelai said checking her watch as she got her jacket. "Bye Lukey. Bye Paris. Bye Evil Diner Boy," Lorelai said with a wicked grin as she left the diner.  
  
"I'm taking a break," Jess said as he put the coffee pot back in its right spot.  
  
"You just got down here," said Luke.  
  
"I'll be back later to help out. Bye Lukey," Jess said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Jess grabbed Paris, and they left together. They weren't sure about their idea. It was too late to turn back, though. They just had to hope that it would work. That's all they could do, really.  
  
Sorry the chapters are not very long! I'll try to make them a little longer! I hope you like the story! And don't forget to review, PLEASE! I'm open for opinions, suggestions, point of view, or anything you think about the story. 


	6. Uncontrollable Thoughts and a Movie

What More Can I Ask For? By: Literati Lover  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls. If I did, Chad Michael Murray (Tristan) would still be on the show. And If I owned Jess.Let's just say that I would not be sitting here on the computer typing (wink, wink). So once again, I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: As of right now, the "parings" are Dean/Rory and Paris/Jess.but don't worry! The story will be a Literati and possibly a Java Junkie.  
  
A/N: I am incredibly sorry for not writing in such a long time. I apologize. I have been very busy with schoolwork and many other things. I will try to write more. I hope you like it. So, without further a due, here is the next chapter!  
  
Picks up right after the last chapter...  
  
As Rory walked down to the gazebo, her mind was filled with thoughts, most of them concerning Jess and Paris. 'I can't believe this. They are so different. They just met even. They do NOT make a good couple. Wait, why do I care? It's not like I like Jess, right? I mean, I said it myself, we're just friends. I have Dean. Plus, Paris is nice in her own way. She'll keep Jess on his feet. I wonder if....' Rory's thoughts were cut off when she ran straight into someone. She would have fallen over if manly arms had not steadied her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dean asked.  
  
"Uh,yeah, I'm fine. Sorry...are you alright?" Rory questioned back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you sure that you are alright, Ror, you look kinda spaced out," Dean checked once more just to make sure. "Are you and your mom fighting?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. My mother and I are fine. I'm just a little tired. Paris kept me up all night studying."  
  
"Well, I guess if you say you're alright, then you are. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Dean said with concern.  
  
"Ok," Rory replied, "So, where are we going?" Rory questioned, hoping to get off of the topic.  
  
Dean knew something was wrong with Rory, but he decided to drop it. If she felt like it, she would tell him eventually. "I was thinking the movies, but whatever you want is fine with me."  
  
"Yeah, a movie would be great," Rory said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little did Dean and Rory know that Jess and Paris had overheard this whole conversation.  
  
"So, Paris, I was thinking we should go on our first 'date' tonight," Jess said.  
  
"I guess that would be alright. I mean you are my BOYFRIEND," Paris said jokingly, "So, where do you think we should go?"  
  
"Hmmm...good question. I was thinking the movies might be nice," Jess replied with a smirk.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," stated Paris as she chuckled.  
  
"Well then, we should be going," said Jess, "We wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
"No, we wouldn't," claimed Paris, as she and Jess made their way to the theater.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I wonder what's going to happen at the movies. Please review this story. You can write comments, suggestions, critique, whatever you'd like. If you think there is something I need to improve, tell me so that I can become a better writer. Give me your honest thoughts, whether they are positive or negative. And if anyone has any ides for this story, please let me know. That would be very helpful. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Thank you for your patience. 


	7. Movie Madness

Disclaimer: I own nothing but posters of Milo and Chad Michael Murray.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Rory and Dean walked into the cinema. They found seats right in the middle of the theater. "Do you want anything, Ror? I was about to get some milk duds." Dean asked standing up.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Rory said. "Oh, but I'll take coffee if they have any."  
  
"Ok, be right back,"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Just as Dean was walking out he saw Jess and Paris walk in. He looked confused, but kept on walking. 'So I guess Paris was telling the truth when she said that she liked Jess.' Dean thought to himself.  
  
Rory was looking ahead at the movie screen. Paris nudged Jess and grabbed his hand. They walked hand in hand right to the row in front of Rory. They were just about to walk into the row as they turned and acted as though they just noticed Rory.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory," Paris said. "Fancy meeting you here.  
  
"You wanna join us?" Jess asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm here with uhh.," she was cut off when an arm was placed possessively around her.  
  
"Me," Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Rory and gave Jess a look as if to say 'Stay away, she's mine.'  
  
"Ok then, we just wanted to offer." Paris said sitting down and pulling Jess down with her.  
  
"You're not sitting right there, are you?" Dean asked annoyed that they were sitting right in front of them.  
  
"Yeah, we can sit where we want. I don't see a sign saying we can't sit here," Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Why do you have to sit right in front of us?" Dean asked impatiently.  
  
"Hey, you don't own the place. If you don't like it, then move." Jess said placing his arm around Paris.  
  
"I'm gonna.." Dean started.  
  
"Dean, stop. I don't see why they can't sit in front of us. Just leave it." she said.  
  
"Fine," Dean said sitting back.  
  
"You're not mad at me, right?" Rory asked.  
  
"No. I don't blame you for anything. You know I love you," he said putting his arm around her.  
  
Jess turned around and pulled Paris closer.  
  
Rory's stomach tightened when she saw this. 'They do NOT make a cute couple. I mean look at them. There is no way they should be together' she thought to herself. 'Why do I keep doing this? Ugh! Here I have Dean right next to me, my loving boyfriend Dean, and yet I'm focusing on Jess and Paris. That's it. Time to focus on Dean' she thought turning her attention to Dean and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jess caught that out of the corner of his eye and smirked. 'Two can play at that game,' he thought as he turned Paris towards him and kissed her. She responded by kissing him back. Even while he was kissing, he would cast glances at Rory. He saw her disgusted face as she tried to focus on the screen ahead of her. 


	8. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
I just wanted to say that I am so sorry that I took so long to respond. I was busy and lost my inspiration. I have some inspiration back and I'm going to try to finish it! I hope that you enjoy it! ~~*NiCoLe*~~ 


	9. To Luke's!

Title: What More Can I Ask For? Disclaimer: I own nothing but posters of YUMMY CHAD AND MILO!!!  
  
Paris and Jess finally broke apart when they couldn't breathe. Paris glanced back at Rory and smirked. It was so easy to tell that Rory was jealous.  
  
'I'm too good,' Paris thought to herself smiling as she laid her head on Jess' shoulder. 'It's a good thing I've always been a great actress or this would be terrible. I just hope that Rory starts concentrating more on work once she and Jess are together. She owes me big time for this.' Paris finally quit thinking and watched the movie.  
  
--After the Movie-  
  
Rory yawned at stood up. She couldn't stand seeing them together anymore. 'What's my problem? I have Dean, yet I can't help getting this feeling in my stomach when I see Jess with Paris. Why is this happening to me? Why can't I love Dean? Wait, did I just think that? I DON'T love Dean? Now that I think about it, I finally realize that I really don't love Dean. This isn't fair. How can I not? Dean is so great. I have to love him. I do love him, don't I?' Rory was interrupted by her thoughts by Dean's voice.  
  
"Rory? Rory? Did you hear me?"  
  
"Oh sorry Dean. I was just falling asleep from the movie. What were you saying?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Luke's, but if you're THAT tired......." he was cut off by Rory.  
  
"No, I'm not that tired. I want to go to Luke's. I love coffee. I need coffee." She said rambling on and on about how much she loved coffee.  
  
"Ok, ok. You've convinced me. Luke's it is!" he said wrapping an arm around her and walking out, but not without glaring at Jess first.  
  
"So, Paris, Where to next?" Jess said after Dean and Rory walked out of the theater.  
  
"I really want coffee," she said smirking. "Do you know anywhere that has some good coffee?"  
  
"Hmm, I think I do. Follow me," Jess said leading her out to his car and holding the door for her. (since Jess is just SO GREAT *sigh*)  
  
"To Luke's it is!!" he said turning the ignition.  
  
Sorry its not that long, but I'm like really far behind. Plus, I have school work and stuff to do and I'm writing four stories. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I make no promises. Review, Pweeeeeeaze?! They really inspire me to write more! Byezerz! 


	10. A Pie Shared Is Well Half A Pie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Very sad, I know!

Rating: pretty much PG, if that!

A/N: I'm trying hard to finish all my stories. Right now, my Princess Diaries story has the most chapters, fans, and reviews, so I'm working hardest on that. But I am trying to finish this as well. So keep reviewing so I have inspiration. K?

Five minutes after Dean and Rory walked into Luke's, Jess and Paris followed.

"What are YOU doing here?" Dean said as they walked in.

"I thought we would stage a hold-up," Jess replied sarcastically. "We're eating. What do you think?"

"Yeah, but why HERE?"

"Why not here? This is like the only place in town with good food. If you don't like us, then don't pay attention to us," Jess said placing his arm around Paris.

Rory grimaced and looked away. Jess and Paris saw this and smirked. Score.

Jess and Paris sat down at the table right new to Rory and Dean's.

"Why are you sitting there?" Dean asked, annoyed again.

"Because it's a table. There's chairs. When you eat, you usually sit in a chair at a table. It seems reasonable. I don't seem to get how you can't understand it," Jess said, smirking at Dean again.

Dean just glared and turned away. Jess smirked with the satisfaction of knowing he had won.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked Rory and Dean as he came out from behind the counter.

"I'll have chocolate cream pie, and of course, coffee," Rory said, smiling.

"It'll kill ya….." Luke mumbled. "and What about you?"

"Apple Pie," Dean said to Luke.

"It'll be right up," Luke said as he walked over to Jess and Paris.

"Jess, what are you doing?" he asked, seeing Jess seated at the table.

"What do you mean? I'm eating, with my date."

"Get your own food," Luke huffed, walking behind the counter.

"Ok fine. What can I get you, milady?" Jess asked walking behind the counter as well.

"Whatever you're having," she said smiling and glancing over at Rory who occasionally glanced over.

Jess grabbed a piece of apple pie and walked back out. "I figured we could share," he said, tossing her a fork and looking over at Rory's jealous glare.

'This is working like a charm,' Jess thought to himself. 'I wonder if Rory really does have feelings for me.'

"I think it's working," Paris whispered to Jess. "Seems like it," he whispered back.

'Ugh. Do they have to whisper like that in here? Do they have to sit there and bother me while I eat my pie? Gosh. They're like lovesick teenagers. They don't even know each other that well. They're not right for each other. Jess needs someone else. Jess needs someone like……Well I don't know. Someone NOT like Paris.' Rory thought bitterly.

"Rory……" Dean said following Rory's eyes over to Jess and Paris. He grimaced angrily, and cupped Rory's chin to bring it back to his face.

"Let's take a walk," Dean said, as they finished their pie.

"Oh. Sure. Alright," Rory said, getting up, but not without glancing one last time at Paris and Jess before walking outside.

This was killing her. It was going to the end of her.


End file.
